TWOE: The Alter World
by Nightail
Summary: A one-shot story. What if, the Heroes of The World of Elrios. Were not what they seem. If everything was the opposite. If Hamel fell from the clutches of evil. Found out in this One chapter story. This is my first one-shot story. Please let me know what you think about it. Warning: Contains a bad ending. Do not read, if you do not enjoy bad ending.


**Hi this is just a one-shot story, of what would happened if the main protagonist of TWOE, we're the antagonist of the story. It will mainly focus Evia's POV. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Evia's POV**

**I woke up in my room, it was another average morning for me. The only interesting I was with a group of people that we're to protect Elrios. Thats when everything confusing started. My brother then entered my room.**

"**Evia, dad what's you at the meeting room." He replied.**

"**Yeah, sure." I replied. I then headed to the meeting room and noticed my father, and three other people, that I despise.**

"**Oh hey Evia, you're late?" Kage replied. I grabbed chin and chan and turned them into spears and pointed them at him.**

"**Evia, what do you think you're doing. I'm your teammate!" He replied.**

"**Huh, teammate?!" I replied.**

"**Daughter, what has gotten into you? Treating the people who saved Hamel, from the evils of the el group. Who seek to use the El for their nefarious purpose." Father replied.**

"**Huh, but the El group are the good guys?!" I replied.**

"**Jeez, has your brain got out of sense. Dummy." Kage replied. **

"**Who are you calling Dummy! You damn cat burglar!" I replied.**

"**What did you say!" He replied.**

"**Calm down you too." A calm voice replied.**

**I then looked and it was Flair. I pointed Chin at him.**

"**Evia, are you alright?" He replied, he doesn't sound insane.**

"**What the heck is going on!" I replied.**

"**Allow me to review." a feminine voice replied. It was Rose.**

"**The El group are enemy, has been causing war against Hamel for three years." She replied.**

"**Three years!" I replied.**

"**Now let me explain the 4 commanding officer." She replied.**

"**The first one is Mayumi. She's an cheerful evil person. Don't let her innocence fool you. She's a skill fighter and can command the wolves of the forest to do her work." Rose replied.**

"**I always thought Mayumi, was calm." I thought.**

"**Next, is Nyte Obsidia. He's the leader of a cult called the Despair of Darkness. He created this group, after he was consumed by Eclipse and destroyed the Blizzards of Fate. He hypnotize some of the former members of the Blizzard of Fate, as generals of his new team. He is an insane tyrant. He uses Eclipse to destroy anyone in his way." Rose replied.**

"**Nyte's a leader of a cult?! What the heck is happening in this world!" I thought.**

"**The second in command Blaze, is a corrupt dictator in Eliros. He is infamous for catching different species villages and selling the people as slaves at the black market. His recent capture this year is Kitno, the city of Foxes. He made a fortune for selling the village. He has a entire army he commands and is a cunning strategist. But, he isn't the worst of the worst." Rose replied.**

"**We have the leader NightWing. He was originally raised in Kitno, with Ara. He was semi-violent and would always beat up the neighboring kids for fun. Some say he was a monster, other say he's the demon spawn. When he reached the age of 10, he murdered Ara. Cold-blood. He then ran away from Kitno and soon made a contract with a demon. He is known as a Necromancer, because he can summoned the undead and open a portal from hell itself. He's an insane person, planning to destroy the world, and rebuild into his personal paradise." Rose replied.**

"**And todays the day you'll all die." A dark voice replied. We looked and saw Night, he then summoned a portal and the undead came up.**

"**Everyone, quick. Destroy them before they leaked out to Hamel." Father replied.**

"**No, this isn't the way, it was supposed to happen. This is wrong." I thought, down on the ground.**

"**Hmph, honestly this is just a waste of profit." Blaze then appeared and materialize a cannon. He then shot Kage and it did a lot of damage, causing him to go unconscious.**

"**Well, at least their some interesting creatures around Hamel. I could sell." Blaze replied, in an evil tone.**

"**Hahaha, you guys are pathetic. I could easily kill you all," Nyte appeared. He then summoned eclipse and swung his scythe at Flair. Chopping him in half(Sorry, don't want to describe any gore of some sort).**

"**This is wrong. This is all wrong." I thought.**

"**Aww, you didn't even leave any for me to have fun. Oh wait, there's one more. Guess she'll have to do." Mayumi appeared.**

**She then summoned a wolf claw from her hand, and struck Rose. She then continued to strike like a maniac. Until she was all bruised up. Night then shot constrict magic on my father and the four walked up to me.**

"**Looks like you're the only one left. The other 4 are probably done killing all the people, that might stand in our way and looks like you're the only one left." He replied. He then charged up a burst of energy and replied,**

"**May you rest in peace. On wherever you go." He whispered. He shot me, with the burst of energy. I couldn't feel anything, all I felt in those last moments as Hamel. Gets destroy in front of my lifeless body. We're pain and fear.**

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Sorry, if this one-shot story. Has a bad ending to it. Its because the Elgang from the original world of Elrios. Are all strong. So, I made the guys in this one-shot story strong as well.**

**Let me know what you think of the story.**


End file.
